Storyline
by MissDeLys
Summary: History repeats itself...tiny fractions of lifes and events pieced into a storyline. Picks up a couple of years after timeline. A new version of my old one...this one i actually intend to continue..
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

What does not kill you, makes you stronger.

May 2005 – A cabin by Alta Lake, 72 miles North of Vancouver.

The sunset was glowing red over the mountains and he was enjoying the beautiful surroundings, while listing to the sounds of nature. The cabin behind him was quiet to, although once in a while there where the sounds of children's voices laughing. He grabbed his book and continued in his reading, but was shortly distracted by the sound of steps walking up towards him on the small lane that lead up to the little patio where he was sitting. It was Kate, and without a sound she sat next to him and grabbed his hand. They sat there looking over the lake for a while without saying a word to each other. He kept thinking that this was a picture perfect moment. Almost, but even though they where drifting away, the dark clouds from the last six months where still to close to let the sun shine completely.

He was happy, they where happy. It had been a tough couple off months. There had been moments where he never would have thought that the marriage would have lasted. Especially the death of the Professor had struck Chris hard, he had been really down over it but also it seemed to be just the thing that brought them closer again. He laid down his book and looked at her and she smiled, tired while gently rubbing her belly. It was beginning to show, although it still was just a barely visible bump but it was there. "Kids asleep?" he asked and gestured her to shift her position so that he could rub her back." A.J brought four crickets to bed and accidentally let them free, so he and Anne was jumping all over to catch them" they both laughed by the thought of the little 3 year old boy. He truly had inherited his parents love for knowledge. His interest although primarily ran on bugs and all kinds of animals you could showl in a jar or a small cage and study. Anne was his princess, at age 5 she loved everything pink, and fairy like, and she absolutely adored her father. And now another one was on its way.

His phone rang and he stood up and answered it. The connection was really bad and he walked a bit around trying to get a better feed. Kate watched him with at worried look. He turned and mimicked the office, and Kate nodded and stood up and began walking down the path.

She reached the cabin they had rented for a couple of weeks. It was one of those cabins that looked like they had been there for centuries, but that you knew where fabricated to look that way. They where going home in a few days, and she was sad by the thought. This vacation had been good. They had walked in the nature with the kids, been to at nearby animal park and the kids had had at great couple of weeks. And so had they, this trip had been good to them. They had spent more time together than they had the last six months. And so far they had stayed clear of arguments. But every time the phone rang and he rushed off to talk, the nagging feeling came over her. But she knew that she was being paranoid, and that after they got back together again he hadn't talked to her. She emptied the dishwasher and sat down in the kitchen with a cup of thee.

Through the windows she could see him pace slowly around on the small patio on the little slope in front of the house. Then he clipped off the phone and started walking back to the house. "It was Corinne about an investment meeting tomorrow at 4 pm". She sighed but nodded. It was at great chance for the project and important if they weren't going to be shut down. It on the other hand meant that he had to leave in the morning and take a flight back to Boston. So much for that vacation. He looked puzzled at her and she stood up and hugged him "its ok – but you'll better make up for that" she smiled teasingly with at sparkle in her eyes. "Starting right now". He laughed and kissed her. They headed for the bedroom and his cell phone started to ring, but they where both to occupied to notice it and after awhile it died out.

The next morning, Chris was checking his phone for messages when Kate came out from the bed room, he hugged and kissed her and then turned back his attention to the phone. The kids where playing in the corner and she popped a couple of toast in the machine. The morning nausea was barely there anymore but she was so tired in the morning that he had let her sleep late. In fact he had been selfish enough to want to be alone with the kids. He loved his kids and hated that he haddent been around them so much. His job was taking so much of his time. It had slowly turned from the practical work on sites to the fundraising and lecturing, and although he surprisingly was good at it, he missed the fieldwork. Usually he would leave in the morning and barely se the kids at breakfast and often be home so late that they already where put to bed. Kate stayed at home with them, and had a part time job as at history teacher at the local community college. Chris felt kind of guilty about that. She said she loved it but he had a suspicion that she wassent completely honest on that part.

The phone finally got connection again and the mechanical lady voice of the machine informed him that he had three new messages. The first was from his secretary Corinne, about the meeting. It had been relocated to a small restaurant down town, she was making directions, but he knew it, he had had lunch there before so he skipped to the next message. It was Corinne again. It was with the details of the flighplan. He skimped around in the cottage trying to find something to write it down with. The message ran out and the last one started. It was a woman, a journalist named Charlie Parker, who wanted him to contact her. He finally found a pencil and wrote down the number she had left. He rang the number and while he waited for the connection he watched Kate at the table and the kids playing around, and for at momement considered to stay and let his assistant deal with the investor. She was a 28 year old Yale graduate with a degree in both history and sales, who worked ass an assistant, and he was in no doubt that she was cable of handling the meeting on her own. He reached an answering machine and clicked off without leaving a message. He was running late for his plane and could call again on the plane. He kissed Kate and hugged the kids, before driving off, away from the cottage and the small road in the wood. Back on the highway he turned on the music in the rented car and headed towards the airport. The worst morning traffic was gone and the road was clear...

An: Reviews are very welcome, but keep in mind that i'm Danish as the country not the pastry, and English I my second langue and i'm so in need for an editor. (Hint).


	2. Chapter 2

**Storyline**

Fragments of a storyline from the past will in a nearby future slowly make it through the surface, and demand current history to reveal it self for those who can not accept the past or see beyond today. The mistakes of fools from the past, holds no warning for fools in the future, and the consequences they are about to make are infinite incalculable.

**Chapter 1 **

_Time isn't something pa__ssing; it's something that is coming._

_An old African adage_

May 2005 - New York 

He could hear muffled yelling comming from down the streets and tossed and turned a bit trying to get some sleep. He had never gotten used to the noise of the big city, and after living in one for most of his adult life, he still found it amazing how alive the city was, even if the monitor of the digital alarm clock on the bed table before him told him that it was 3.26 am. The heat was making the beedlinnen damp, the air was glooming and the summer heat combined with the yelling on the street made it impossible for him to sleep. His throat was dry and ignoring the fact that he needed the sleep, he stood up and walked over to the small zinc that the cheep hotel room offered and poured himself a glass of water. It probaly wassent that smart of him to drink water from the tab, but it was in the middle of the night and the thought of getting dressed and going out to find an alternative was anything but appealing.

The alarm clock buzzed and his fingers was fumbling in blind to find the snooze button, but as the last drops of sleep disappeared and he was getting semi conscious again he noticed that it wasn't the alarm, it was his mobile Phone and he made a half hearted attempt to retrieve it from his pocket pants that hung on the only chair in the room. Realising that it was to far away he swung his legs out of the bed and grabbed his pants just ass the phone died down. He looked at the alarm clock. It was almost 8 am. He must have had fallen back to sleep again at some point although his mind was somewhat fussy on that subject. He finally found the phone and flipped it open to se if there was a message but the mechanical lady told him in a clinical voice that he didn't have any new messages.

At the same moment there was a knock on the door and a ladies voice saying "room service Mr. Graham" in an accent he guessed to be Asian. Moments later his saw he was right as a small fragile looking Asian woman entered the room with a tray containing his complimentary breakfast. After the woman exited the room again, he examined the content of the tray. The breakfast matched the rating of the motel and he decided to grab a cup of coffee a star buck on his way out, the time on the alarm already telling him he was late for his appointment. He quickly washed himself by the small zinc and grabbed a clean shirt and put on a pair of pants and grabbed his leather jacket hanging on the rack by the door. Double checked that he had both his valet and mobile phone on him, he grabbed his black sunglasses and quickly left the shabby room and found himself walking down the streets of New York, heading for the nearest subway station.


End file.
